


Quinciañero

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [25]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Conner, En realidad no pero me lo invente XD, Es el cumpleaños de Conneeer, F/M, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, Omega Tim Drake
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “¿Y cuando tengas dieciocho? ¿Qué habrá de diferencia?”“Que cuando vaya a parar a la cárcel no tendrás que ir a recogerme” contestó sonriendo dulcemente su papá se carcajeo divertido, para finalmente girarlo y depositar un beso en la frente.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Quinciañero

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa!! traigo otra parte de esta historia, espero que la disfruten ;)

Un Luthor debía de ser: refinado, elegante, inteligente, visionario y sobre todo…intocable. Esos eran los valores que Tim Drake sabía que habían pensado todos en el salón cuando vieron a Conner Luthor descender por las escaleras a sus quince años cumplidos y un traje perfectamente adaptado a su delgado y elegante cuerpo.

Independiente de si era una Alfa, un beta o un omega una parte del corazón de todos fue bruscamente arrancado.

Su mundo en realidad no era tan diferente, la riqueza, el poder, la atención era algo con los que lidiaban constantemente pero aquí, se sentía como una milla de diferencia.

Al contrario de sus hermanos Tim había nacido en la riqueza, no salió de un circo, de las calles, o de alguna secta. Sus padres habían tenido dinero y le habían intentado dar la mejor educación en cuanto a temas de etiqueta, pero en estos momentos Tim se daba cuenta que nunca lo había conseguido, el toque, esa aura de pureza y delicadeza que exhibía el joven beta en estos instantes estrechando la mano una a una con una sonrisa encantadora de cada persona en la sala que lo saludaba y alababa.

“Guapo ¿no?” escucho una voz preguntarle y Tim sintió ese retorcijón de su omega interior de alabar al beta y agachan la mirada al cual suprimió como todo buen murciélago para mirar a Jasón quien observaba la escena divertido “¿Qué?” preguntó levantando una ceja “tendrías que ser un ciego como para no verlo” explicó el alfa.

“Por favor, no sé qué le ven” escupió Damián mirándolo de pies a cabeza “¿quieres joderlo Drake?” pregunto sin escrúpulos haciendo a Tim congelarse totalmente avergonzado para abrir su boca, pretendiendo mandar al demonio a la mierda.

“¿Joder a quién?” preguntó una voz que lo hizo desear que lo tragara la tierra para voltear y mirarlo junto a sus hermanos a Conner Luthor sonriéndole con una mano a la cadera y una chica detrás de él.

Una alfa.

“Pues tú. Te has vuelto bastante jodible eh, Luthor” comentó Jason divertido ante la mirada petrificada de todo el resto incluyendo a Damián quien se sonrojo, incluso la acompañante de Luthor tenía sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

Pero Conner al contrario de todo simplemente se rio divertido, inclinando su cabeza, dejando el cuello despejado en un gesto que si fuera un omega claramente sería una tentación de clavar los dientes en esa blanca piel.

Betas… extraños seres que están al medio, sus aromas no suelen ser tan fuertes como los omegas o los alfas, no son tan emocionales ni salvajes es más, los calman, llevan el orden, equilibran el mundo, pero Luthor no parecía del todo un beta, en realidad, Tim creía que dependía del momento porque el chico era delgado, delicado, podía ver las curvas de su cuerpo adecuarse al traje, su mentón fino, sus dedos largos, si alguien lo viera de lejos de seguro pensaría que era un omega, pero cuando Luthor se lo proponía podía tener tanta presión como un alfa, un extraño camaleón que lo hacía peligroso y totalmente moldeable al momento.

“Así que me encuentras jodible eh, Jason, pensé que tenías un gusto en omegas” comentó pensativo.

Jason se encogió de hombros.

“Por ti haría una excepción” soltó de manera coqueta parándose frente a Conner Luthor que nunca rompió el contacto ni la sonrisa.

El ambiente tenso los hizo moverse incómodos, incluso Dick comenzó a llamar a Jason de regreso, regañando su falta de respeto mientras Tim pensaba seriamente si el Luthor menor lo estaba considerando para seguir una línea de pensamientos sobre algún posible tipo de atracción.

¿Le gustaban los alfa? o ¿los omegas?, ¿Altos?, ¿Bajos? Pero todo se fue cuando otro chico interrumpió, presumiblemente de la edad de Luthor con la misma estatura, cabello rubio largo atado en una coleta y traje de lujo.

“¿Pero que está ocurriendo aquí?” preguntó hacia Conner quien rompió el contacto visual con Jason para mirarlo y sonreír educadamente mientras comentaba un “Braham” en un acento que hizo sentir muy cosquilloso a Tim.

La mirada de Jason se fijó en el nuevo chico, pero la de Luthor estaba mucho más atrás en una chica que se acercó a la que saludo con un “Pamela” tomando su mano y besándola.

¿De dónde se conocían?

“Tim, Richard, Damián, Jason” mira más tiempo al último y Tim quiere brevemente cambiar de lugar con la capucha “Les presento a mis compañeros de escuela Henry, Pamela y Cynthia” indico hacia la chica que había permanecido en perfecta calma.

Pamela los miro nerviosa y avergonzada liberando feromonas de omega que hizo arrugar su nariz.

“Si nos disculpan Conner” comenta Jason mirando a Conner quien sonríe divertido “no hay problema si te llamo Conner ¿o sí Luthor?” preguntó Jason levantando una ceja a lo que Luthor sonríe obviamente encantado por todo el espectáculo, llevando incluso su mano al brazo de Jason en un trayecto que todos siguen a excepción de la chica Pamela quien tenía la mirada fija también Jason.

“Oh por favor nos conocemos desde hace tiempo puedes llamarme como quieras” se ríe divertido con una risa elegante a lo que Jason sonríe confiado.

“Bien, Conner y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación” mira despectivamente al chico Henry quien para gran admiración de Tim sostiene la mirada.

Hay algo allí que no cuadra y la mente de Tim se mueve como siempre más rápido. La chica Cynthia se ve cómoda con Luthor, pero no al grado sentimental, él no sería capaz de faltar el respeto a una novia menos en una fiesta pública, pero este chico Henry al parecer está de cita con la chica Pamela y aun así tuvo la atención para interrumpir el coqueteo de Jason con el Luthor lo que solo dejaba una opción.

Celos.

“¿De verdad? creo que lo único que vi fue un concurso de miradas” soltó Henry con un tono bajo y amenazante que Jason replicó.

“Pues era un MUY importante concurso de miradas” remarco, pero al parecer Jason ya había pasado de la atención de Conner quien ahora tenía su mirada fija en él lo que hizo que se le secara la boca y su corazón latiera alocado cuando este preguntó un “¿Me concedes un baile Tim Drake?” que hizo automáticamente detener la discusión de ambos alfas y centrar sus miradas en Tim.

No sabía si sentirse bendecido o maldecido, pero cuando asintió totalmente atontado y Luthor tomó con suavidad y elegancia su mano a la pista de baile que se estaba formando, colando su mano a su cintura, tomando la posición dominante Tim se sintió bendecido y caliente.

El vals fue mágico, el beta lo manejo y guió con total calma y control soltando a Tim, sumergiéndolo, girando hasta que tomaron velocidad y simplemente se balanceaban en círculos alrededor de la pista al compás de la canción para finalmente detenerse en un mar de aplausos.

¿Era esto el cielo?

\--------------------//----------------------------

Conner tomo una caja larga y ancha entre sus manos, proponiéndose a abrirlo cuando Damián Wayne exclama un “¡ese es mío!” con un toque demasiado grande de orgullo que hizo a todo el mundo mirarlo por unos segundos.

La nueva adición a la familia Wayne al parecer aún no se adaptaba por completo a esta nueva vida por lo que Conner, no queriendo hacerlo sentir incómodo interrumpió con un sorprendido “¿de verdad?” que hizo al niño a sentir complacido y obtener una sonrisa de agradecimiento del Wayne mayor.

Abriendo la caja con cuidado, metió su mano al interior, sorprendiéndose un poco de todo el espacio sobrante para tocar algo al fondo, alargado y fino que le hizo fruncir en entrecejo confundido y sacarlo con cuidado viendo junto a todos los presentes atónitos una larga catana que hizo estallar a más de algún compañero de su escuela un “¡que genial!” pero Conner no se perdió la mueca del resto de los batkids y el susurro de Jason a Dick de “¿Qué rayos hizo con el dron?”

Sinceramente entre una espada y el dron Conner se quedaba con el dron.

Sin embargo, desvió su mirada con agradecimiento hacia el Wayne menor inclinando su cabeza con un “Muchas gracias” que hizo al niño sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso de una extraña manera para murmurar palabras como “de nada” y algunas tonterías sobre Luthor que Conner decidió ignorar.

“¡Bien! Hora de mi regalo” exclamó Dick ignorando el orden, tomando una caja más pequeña y colocándola al frente.

Conner le dio una mirada curiosa para abrirla y detenerse nuevamente en seco para sacar dos aros y varias cadenas.

A metros de él parecía que el señor Wayne quería que lo tragara la tierra.

Tim Drake por su parte fue esta vez el que le susurro a Jason un “¿Y qué pasó con el casco de realidad virtual?” a lo que Jason se encogió de hombros.

¡¿Acaso los Wayne no podían ponerse de acuerdo?!

Al parecer su expresión confundida se notó de aquí a la china porque Grayson salto explicándole que era aros de acróbata para que Conner practicara y si quería él podía enseñarle algunas cosas, obteniendo una mirada extrañamente sospechosa y molesta por parte de Jason y Henry, aunque Conner lo agradeció pues, en realidad era un lindo gesto que aceptó sin problemas.

El siguiente regalo fue de Jason quien comentó un “es mío” bastante despreocupado guiñandole un ojo a lo que Conner respondió con asentimiento abriéndolo y sacando una pistola que hizo a todos exclamar atónitos.

“¡Es de paintball!” exclamó Todd con las manos en alto en una señal de tranquilidad que ayudó a que Conner escuchara un “¿Y qué pasó con el computador?” de Damián a Tim quien apretó los labios en una fina línea.

Renunciando a la idea que los batkids tendrían regalos predecibles Conner agradeció el par de pistolas con recargas de parte de Todd, quien de paso lo invito a jugar Paintball a algún lugar que Conner no escucho pues Henry salto comentando algo sobre “¿quién rayos iría a meterse allí?” detonando otra discusión.

Tomando el regalo por parte de Timothy Drake y alejando su mente de cualquier obsequio común simplemente abrió la pequeña caja para mirar atontado el interior ganado la mirada de todos alrededor.

Lentamente sacó un perfume y lo mostró.

“¡¿En serio Tim?!” exclamó Jason.

“Eres una vergüenza Drake” comentó Damián mientras Grayson trataba de calmarlo a lo que Tim levantó el mentón ofendido comenzando a regañar al resto de sus hermanos sobre cambiar sus regalos a último minuto por cosas extrañas, detonando una nueva batalla campal que hizo que el señor Wayne le susurrara algo a su papá quien saltó de inmediato para guardar las pistolas y la espada.

Más vale prevenir que lamentar dice el dicho. Piensa con interés viendo a los Wayne discutir.

\------------------------//------------------------------------

Si había un momento que Conner nombrara como el mejor sería sin duda este. Piensa viendo a sus padres bailar un vals en la pista, totalmente despreocupados de la mirada de los demás.

Su padre no era de aquellos que se visten bien, lo que ayudó en parte a bastante crítica sobre su aspecto desordenado y que da mucho que desear, pero a Conner ni a su madre le preocupaban pues sabían que es lo que había detrás, su padre era perfecto tal y como era, pero en estas ocasiones en que se viste de traje y baila al compás de un vals Conner puede ver que más vio su madre quien ahora miraba totalmente hechizado por la amorosa sonrisa y algunos besos dejados por el camino.

“¿M-me permite un baile?” pregunta una voz llamando su atención a un costado.

Henry Braham le pedía educadamente un baile, ligeramente inclinado en unos perfectos modales que contradecían sus ligeramente mejillas sonrojadas y su nerviosa mirada.

Los segundos pasaron y su compañero de clase probablemente pensó que a Conner no le interesaba por lo que su mano tembló, pero Conner sintió la valentía en él, así que suavemente como una pluma puso su mano en la suya obteniendo de inmediato la mirada sorprendida del alfa que se congeló haciéndolo sonreír divertido por su torpeza.

Volviendo a enderezarse lo guió suavemente hacia la pista llena del resto de bailarines y luces en tonos suaves, creando una atmósfera agradable. Deteniéndose en el centro, observo a Henry junto a él y mirarlo como si fuese algún tipo de rompecabezas con cientos de piezas que no sabía cómo armar.

“Sabes bailar ¿verdad?” preguntó sonriendo mientras Braham enrojecía avergonzado comenzando a exudar feromonas de nerviosismo.

“S-si” afirma para hacer un ademán de colocar su mano en la cintura de Conner trabándose a un centímetro totalmente petrificado de tocarlo.

Conner levantó una ceja divertido observando unos segundos si iban a superar la barrera del contacto o no.

Pero no ocurrió, Braham simplemente se quedó allí y Conner pudo visualizar a unos metros, junto a la pared a Cynthia pegarse una palmada en la frente.

Jesús, este chico no es tan raro en clases. Piensa Conner para suspirar, llamando la atención de Braham, colando su mano en la cintura del alfa quien saltó sorprendido por el giro de posiciones, distracción que Conner aprovechó para comenzar a guiar ignorando los gruñidos de “sí, se bailar” totalmente indignados.

“Bien, vas a bailar o murmurar” regaño Conner cuando Braham siguió murmurando cosas sobre “que los alfas deben guiar” para cerrar rápidamente la boca y mirar a Conner con un ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules que parecían brillar bajo las luces, al menos los breves segundos que se encontraron, desviando finalmente su mirada sonrojada soltando un “Luthor” como si explicara toda esta situación complicada.

Dejándose llevar por la música giraron alrededor de la pista en un paso suave, hasta que la curiosidad le ganó a Conner y cambio el paso tradicional agregándole un medio giro a la derecha que hizo tropezar a Braham unas tres veces hasta que en un giro con una sola mano alguien gritó un “Cambio” y Conner fue arrancado de los brazos siendo girado en la posición pasiva para encontrar a su padre sonriendo divertido.

Sin evitar la emoción de la burla en su rostro Conner lanzó una breve mirada hacia la derecha para ver a Braham totalmente en pánico bailando con su madre quien le hablaba divertido.

“¿No vas a llorar verdad?” pregunto viendo a su padre con una mirada suave.

“Es un momento especial” Conner le frunció el ceño.

“No, cuando cumpla los dieciocho será un momento especial, ahora sigo siendo tal como era ayer” explico y su papá sonrió divertido.

“¿Y cuando tengas dieciocho? ¿Qué habrá de diferencia?”

“Que cuando vaya a parar a la cárcel no tendrás que ir a recogerme” contestó sonriendo dulcemente su papá se carcajeo divertido, para finalmente girarlo y depositar un beso en la frente.

“Feliz cumpleaños hijo”

**Author's Note:**

> Me imagino a Bruce y Alfred eligiendo los regalos "adecuados" y una hora antes a los Batkids cambiandolos por los que a ellos les gusta, obviamente sentí que Tim sería el más apegado a lo tradicional. XD


End file.
